


Hello Kitty Band-Aids

by Villainsaremorefun



Series: Teenage Tony [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Band-Aids, Gen, It was either Hello Kitty or Pikachu, Natasha is done with both of them, Steve is tired of Tony's sass, Stubborn Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainsaremorefun/pseuds/Villainsaremorefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha decides to train Tony, since Steve won't pull his head out of his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Kitty Band-Aids

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from but this idea has been in my head for a while now.

“Age doesn't define capability, Captain.”

“Age _does_ define experience.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. Stark and Rogers had been at it for days now, Stark dropping small remarks now and then and Rogers muttering about how he was going to get them all killed.

“Both of you need to get over yourselves, honestly.” She scoffed.

“He doesn't know how to behave in the field. He felt the need to square off against Thor. We could've lost Loki because of him.” Steve gestured to Tony as he spoke.

“Teach him, then! Complaining does nothing.” Natasha reminded him.

Tony wrinkled his nose.

“Him? Teach me?” He repeated.

“Sure.” Natasha nodded.

Steve shook his head, “He doesn't want to learn. He's reckless and impulsive.”

“I'm right here.” Tony reminded him, scowling.

Natasha sighed and got to her feet, ready to leave them both to it.

“Nat, can't you teach me? We're about the same height. I'll learn more from you than him.” Tony pleaded.

Natasha glanced at Steve, almost questioning him, before shrugging.

“Why not? Meet me in the training room in ten minutes.”

With that she left, leaving Steve and Tony to glower at each other.

Tony left eventually, to go and meet Natasha.

“You're going to be smaller than most of your opponents. You'll have you learn how to use their weight against them.” Natasha explained, “Try and get me to the floor.”

Tony stepped forwards and attempted to shove Natasha down.

She almost laughed. He expected it to be easy? She grabbed his shoulders, whirling him around, and kicked his knees, making him drop.

Natasha continued putting him to the mat every time he tried to floor her. She came to a stop when he got a scrape on his cheek from being dragged across the mat.

“Go get yourself a band-aid and some juice. Take a break.” She advised, helping him up and sending him on his way.

Steve frowned as he walked into the living area, catching sight of Tony lounging around with Hello Kitty band-aids over the bridge of his nose and his cheeks and a strawberry juicebox clutched in his hands.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He sighed.


End file.
